Exorcist
are the only members of the Black Order who are capable of destroying Akuma. It is their bond with a fragment of Innocence that enables them to fight Akuma. The Order have nevertheless managed to boost the number of exorcists by implanting Akuma cells into some humans. They fight against The Earl of Millennium, the Noah Family and their army of Akuma. 'Overview' Innocence can only be wielded by certain humans; these humans are called , or Apostles of God. Once an Accommodator has joined the Black Order, they are given the official title of "Exorcist", a rank within the Order below the Generals, the Chief Officer and the Great Generals in that order. As Exorcists train with their Innocence, their synchronization rate -'' a measure of their connectivity to their Innocence -increases. This powers their attacks, and allows them to use new abilities while ''invoked or while their Innocence is active. A lower synchronization rate indicates an Exorcist's inability to properly bond with their Innocence, which can be dangerous for them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 177 Parasitic-type Exorcists naturally have an easier time synchronizing with their Innocence than equipment-types.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 62, Pages 105-106 When an Exorcist reaches and exceeds the 100% synchronization rate limit, they reach the . When an Exorcist's synchronization rate drops to below ten percent, it becomes too dangerous for them to continue wielding their Innocence,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 176 and if it drops to zero - or below zero - the person in question could become a Fallen One.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 48, Page 40 This also occurs if a non-Accommodator attempts to force a synchronization. Recently, non-accomodators have been given the title of exorcists. They are known as The Third Exorcists. At the beginning of the story, there were nineteen active exorcists including Allen. There are currently eleven active exorcists, excluding Bookman and Lavi in recent chapters, and there are a total of sixteen alive exorcists known, excluding Bookman and Lavi. 'Uniforms' Uniforms are very important to Exorcists, acting as a source of pride.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 14, Page 124 The uniorms mark them as Excorcists and allow others to recognise them,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Pages 28-29 which makes them obvious targets for their enemies.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 28, Pages 38-39 All uniforms bear the , which is universally recognised as the official emblem of the Black Order. The uniforms - of all Exorcists - are designed by the Science Division; they take requests from each Exorcist, so as to personalise the uniforms to their specific fighting style (i.e., Lenalee Lee's uniforms always feature skirts or short shorts for bottoms to free up her legs for the use of her Dark Boots). Johnny Gill, who is a tailor by family trade, is the one typically in charge of making uniforms.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Page 128 Initially, the uniforms of standard Exorcists were largely black with silver trimmings; the buttons and the Rose Cross pin were made entirely of silver, but the uniforms of the Generals were trimmed in gold rather than silver.After the relocation of the European Branch, the uniforms became trimmed in red and have more obvious markings of rank, including aigrettes and ranking stripes on the shoulders. The Rose Cross metal pin has been changed to a cloth badge, which - while bearing the same emblem - is no longer made of silver.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 133D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 187 'First Generation' First generation exorcists are the original exorcists and the most numerous. They are natural accomodators for an innocence and are generally found by the generals during their journey. When those accomodators are found they are automatically considered exorcists and taken by the order wilfully or not. 'Second Generation' Second generation Exorcists are subjects of the Second Exorcist Program. They are artificially made Exorcists, created by taking the brains of deceased Exorcists and implanting them in new bodies. Until synchronisation is successful, the bodies are forced to attempt synchronisation with the previous brain owner's innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Pages 144-145 Only two Second Exorcists did not become Fallen Ones. 'Third Generation' Third generation Exorcists are not actually accomodators. They do not wield Innocence. Instead, they are subjects of the Third Exorcist Program; former members of CROW who had mutated "Alma cells" injected into their bodies, giving them Akuma-like powers.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 157 Currently, the Black Order no longer has Third Exorcists serving in their ranks. 'Ranks' 'Exorcist' Most Exorcists are stationed at the European Branch of the Black Order, where they live and wait for mission assignments.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Page 161 Information from the other six worldwide branches of the Order is compiled and sent to the European Branch, or Headquarters, and if the information is suspicious, Finders are dispatched to investigate. If the Finders suspect that Akuma or Innocence is involved, Komui Lee - the Branch Head of the European Branch and the Chief Officer of the Order - selects Exorcists and dispatches them to search and destroy the Akuma and/or recover the Innocence. Exorcists are nominally under the command of their respective general, but day-to-day they receive mostly their orders from the chief officer of the Black Order. 'Generals' When an Exorcist exceeds the 100% synchronization rate limit, they become candidates for the rank of "General". Once an Exorcist becomes a General, they are assigned a team of Exorcists. They are expected to train these exorcists, and - typically - the Generals who discover new Exorcists (while roaming the world with several shards of Innocence they are allotted) are the ones expected to train these new Exorcists. Unlike typical Exorcists, the Generals are not under Komui's chain of command. Their mission assignments come from the Great Generals, five unknown individuals who rank above Komui.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 66D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 42 The missions of Generals are often long, and they don't come back to Headquarters nearly as much as standard Exorcists, although they attempt to contact the Order at least once a month.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 66 Some Generals, however, are not so obedient: former General Cross Marian is notorious in the Order for disappearing for four years, after receiving a particular mission from the Great Generals (the mission to find and destroy the Akuma Egg, which was in Noah's Ark). 'Page of Interest' *Innocence *Second Exorcist Program *Third Exorcist Program 'Trivia' *An exorcist is someone who performs the act of ridding the world of demons or other supernatural beings whom are alleged to have possessed a person, or is the cause of suffering. 'References' 'Navigation' de:Exorzisten Category:Terminology